1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine for powering by water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vane engines have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,231 to Adams teaches a vane type fluid energy translating device that has a rotor with a plurality of vane slots each containing a movable vane which traverses the inner surface of a cam ring. Each vane has leading and trailing face which are nonparallel and when one face is subject to a higher fluid pressure the other face is acted on by a reaction force between it and the rotor which force has a component that biases the vane outwardly of its rotor slot toward engagement with the cam ring.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,556 to Pfeiffer teaches a rotary internal combustion engine of axial sliding vane type that has sinusoidal shaped side walls with compensation of the mass forces allowing nearly friction-free and high speed operation with sufficient compression ratio. High power output is believed to make the invention comparable to the well-known Wankel engine. The various designs of the rotary machines can also be used as fluid pumps or fluid-operated motors.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,158 to Maruyama et al. teaches a sliding vane type rotary compressor, of which refrigerating capacity at the high speed operation of the compressor is suppressed by making use of suction loss involved when refrigerant pressure in the vane chamber becomes lower than the pressure of the refrigerant supply source in the suction stroke of the compressor. The compressor has a rotor, vanes slidably carried by the rotor, a cylinder accommodating the rotor and the vane, side plates fixed to both sides of the cylinder for closing both open ends of the vane chambers defined by the rotor, vanes and cylinder, and suction and discharge ports serving as passages for communicating the vane chambers with the outside of the compressor. A spacer for adjustment of the refrigerating capacity is disposed in the suction port. When the compressor of the invention is used in the refrigeration cycle of an automobile air conditioner, it is possible to obtain a desired refrigerating capacity controlling characteristics of the compressor matching the characteristics of the associated engine and automobile, simply by selecting a suitable spacer and mounting the same in the sucking section of the compressor, without substantially changing other parts of the compressor.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,280 to Wystemp et al. teaches a sliding vane pump having a hydraulic vane actuation system. The pump includes a case with a liner having an eccentric surface therein. A rotor and shaft rotate within the liner. The rotor has a plurality of radial slots therein, with a vane slidably disposed in each of the slots. Each vane has a radially inner edge with first and second sides extending substantially normally therefrom. A radially outer edge extends normally from the first side and its opposite and substantially parallel to the radially inner edge. A beveled edge extends radially inwardly from the outer edge and interconnects the outer edge with the second side. As the rotor rotates, the beveled edge is the leading edge of the vane. A plurality of radially oriented holes are defined through each vane. The holes intersect the inner edge and a portion of the beveled edge and a portion of the outer edge. Fluid travels radially inwardly and outwardly through the holes in the vanes as the rotor rotates, providing hydraulic actuation of the vanes outwardly, as well as providing fluid relief therefor.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,587 to Mallen et al. teaches a sliding vane engine, where the vanes slide with at least of one of an axial and radial component of vane motion, and where the compression ratio of the engine may be variably controlled. The engine includes a stator and a rotor in relative rotation, and a plurality of vanes in rotor slits defining one or more main chamber cells and one or more vane slit cells. The vanes contain extended pins that move in a pin channel for controlling the sliding motion of the vane. Fuel is mixed by incorporating air turbulence generators at or near the intake region. The intake and exhaust regions of the engine also incorporate a wave pumping mechanism for injecting and scavenging air from the main chamber cells and the vane slits. The compression ratio of the engine may be varied while the engine is in operation, and the engine geometry provides for an extended temporal duration at about peak compression. The engine is insulated by using segmented ceramic inserts on the stator and rotor surfaces.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vane engines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.